


Forgive Me

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Claiming, Cock Rings, Coffee, Collars, Crying, D/s, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Geniuses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Makeup Sex, Manhandling, Marking, Morning Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Relationship Negotiation, Requited Love, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strapping, Strip Tease, Submission, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Radek, please, I just - I need. I know when we were in the lab earlier, we – you – but."</p><p>Radek tried to sustain his anger. Just because Rodney had apologised publicly in the lab did not mean he could come to his room now, at night, as if nothing had happened. As if he still had the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 2, up to "Trinity."
> 
> Beta-ed by [](http://fledge.livejournal.com/profile)[**fledge**](http://fledge.livejournal.com/). Written for [](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/profile)[**atlantiskink**](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/) 's kinkathon, for [](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthelj**](http://xanthelj.livejournal.com/) \- Sorry it’s so late; I hope you like it.

**PRIDE. “Fine! Kill yourself, just like the Ancients did!”**

When Radek opened his door that night (well, morning, technically), he wasn’t surprised to find Rodney standing there, looking a mess. The man had no sense of time when he was working on something new; and then there were all the emergencies…

“Relax,” said Rodney, holding up a pacifying hand, “it’s not an emergency. It’s – it’s personal. Please?”

Radek looked at Rodney’s bruised eyes for a long, silent, moment: he had never seen Rodney look so desperate. Desperation, from despair: to be without hope.

“Radek, please, I just - I need. I know when we were in the lab earlier, we – you – but.”

Radek tried to sustain his anger. Just because Rodney had apologised publicly in the lab did not mean he could come to his room now, at night, as if nothing had happened. As if he still had the right.

“Please, Radek, I want, I need…”

God, it was hard to stay angry with Rodney when he looked and sounded so – broken. Radek thought it was wrong somehow to hear Rodney’s strong voice sound so desperate; such a strong voice should never shake. “Rodney-”

Rodney continued as if he could not hear. “I just, I need you, I need to feel – I need,” and now his whole body was shaking, and his eyes….

Radek tried to sustain his anger, but how could he say no, when Rodney looked as if the wrong word might break him? He sighed, leaned forward and kissed him, because after all, Rodney _had_ apologised, and Radek had known what he was getting into when he took Rodney as his lover. He just couldn’t bear to hear that strong voice begging so brokenly.

Rodney collapsed into his arms, said “Just – don’t let me think, Radek. Please. Please,” closed his eyes, and shuddered.

Radek simply sighed against Rodney’s neck, pulled Rodney inside, and waited for the explanatory torrent of words, but suddenly Rodney was silent. He pulled away from Radek, hugging his laptop and a cloth-wrapped bundle to his chest, and moved further into Radek’s room, putting his laptop and the bundle he was carrying down on Radek’s desk. Radek watched him as he opened a file on his laptop and gestured for Radek to look at it, whatever it was.

“You said this wasn’t about work, Rodney-”

“Please, just, just. Please, Radek.”

Radek sat down in his desk chair, and Rodney knelt on the floor beside him, leaning his head against Radek’s thigh as if he could no longer support its weight. Radek blinked down at him, and raised a hesitant hand to stroke Rodney’s soft hair. He looked at the open file, and blinked again, dumbfounded. No wonder Rodney had been so nervous. Settling his glasses more firmly on his nose, absent-mindedly petting an unusually-silent Rodney, he began to read.

A D/s activity checklist and a Master/slave contract. A detailed contract, with options and clauses and sub-clauses… It was all so very Rodney, somehow. Radek slowed his breathing, and looked down at the top of Rodney’s head. This was real. The weight of Rodney’s head against his thigh, the warmth, made it real. It was not his fantasy come to life (although it was close), and Rodney really had just walked in and handed Radek _that_ contract.

Radek closed his eyes for a moment, opened them, and asked, “Why? Why now, Rodney?”

“Well, uh, after, you know, after.” Rodney gulped and swallowed around the names he so obviously didn’t want to say.

Radek swallowed his ever-present anger about Duranda, and took pity on him. “No. I mean, why didn’t you say anything about this” – and Radek gestured at the contract glowing on Rodney’s laptop – “to me before? We’ve been together months, Rodney. _Months._ ”

“I didn’t think you’d be into, uh, this. But, then. The collars. The mission before, uh. When I told you about being tied up and collared, you.” Rodney looked, if possible, even more uncomfortable. “I saw you, your, uh. I noticed, and I wanted to,” Rodney’s hands faltered through the air. “But then suddenly we were, um, we were, busy with, uh...”

 

**ANGER. “Rodney, I am trying to tell you as a friend, I have serious doubts.”**

“Project Arcturus,” Radek said, his voice dark and cold as space.

Rodney flinched. “Radek, I'm sorry about that. About everything. I’m sorry, I should have-”

Radek wanted to slump back down into the chair, or crawl into bed and hide under the covers until the pain went away, but his anger got him to his feet. “Rodney, just saying you’re sorry is not enough.” His voice rose as he gestured, remembering the fury he’d felt at being ignored and insulted. “You could have killed Colonel Sheppard.”

Radek paced around Rodney, poking him in the chest with his finger. “You destroyed most of solar system. A _solar system_ , Rodney!” He stepped back, sighing, running a tired hand through his rumpled hair.

“All you had to do was wait a little longer, for us to finish studying weapon. We might have been able to learn a great deal from all the information in the ancient outpost, even if the weapon itself was unworkable.”

His hands trembling, Radek continued, “You ignored my professional opinion, and chose to disregard vital information.” He gestured again, wilder and sharper, remembering the betrayal and his terror. _“You could have been killed.”_

“Radek, I’m sorr-”

“Be silent!”

Rodney looked down, and shifted from one foot to the other, silent as commanded. He looked tense, guilty and defiant. Fragile. So very, very fragile.

Radek took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wraith.”

“What?”

“Your safeword should be ‘Wraith’. ‘Kavanagh’ is too long, and also, I have to work with him tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mast-”

“Radek. You call me Radek, and I’ll call you Rodney. Now,” he gestured at the oddly shaped bundle Rodney had brought with him, “show me your toys.”

Radek examined all the items carefully and professionally, running the chain with the adjustable nipple clamps through his fingers, testing the viscosity of Rodney’s homemade sunscreen, stretching and pulling the ropes between his hands. He heard Rodney’s quiet gasp when he touched the collar, and smiled.

The last few days might have been an unmitigated disaster, culminating in Rodney’s near-death – and hadn’t the Daedalus’ footage of _that_ been fun to watch - but tonight looked like it was going to be much more successful. Radek was suddenly very, very glad that Rodney was alive, and whole, and in his room. He turned, unfastening the collar’s buckle, and slid a controlling hand around the nape of Rodney’s neck. “Kneel.”

Rodney almost fell down, he moved so fast. Head down, hands white-knuckled against his thighs, he was the most beautiful thing Radek had seen in years. He stroked the soft skin on Rodney’s neck teasingly, taking his time, feeling Rodney pant and swallow against his fingers. He used a finger to tilt Rodney’s head up until he could see his lovers’ eyes, and stroked the leather of the collar around his neck, watching as Rodney’s pupils dilated and his skin flushed with arousal.

Radek felt his fingers shaking as he buckled the collar, and as soon as he had it securely fastened he grabbed it firmly and growled: “Who do you belong to, Rodney?”

“You,” said Rodney, firmly.

“Ne!”

Rodney flinched a little at that, opening his mouth to protest, but Radek continued: “No. Say it, Rodney! Say my name! _Who owns you_?”

“You do,” suddenly Rodney’s voice was oddly gentle, “Radek,” Rodney laid his hand over Radek’s fist, where he was clenching the collar so hard his knuckles were white. “I’m yours, Radek. _I’m yours._ ”

Radek closed his eyes and shuddered at that; as he thought of what he could do, what Rodney would let him do. The list… Only two hard limits: knives and blood. God, the way Rodney must trust him, to do that, to be that open. Okay, so Rodney was a genius; he probably suspected Radek wouldn’t turn him away. But still, to do that without being sure... God. He was so aroused, it was a struggle to steady his breathing. A moment more, and he was calm again.

He looked at Rodney – kneeling, collared, _Radek’s_ \- and threw him the key that everyone thought was just a good-luck charm. “Open the chest at the foot of the bed and lay everything out. And be careful!”

Radek moved so he could watch Rodney’s face as he opened his toybox. He wasn’t disappointed; a bright-eyed Rodney beamed at him as if all his Christmases had come at once. Radek allowed the break in discipline long enough to smile broadly back at him and wink. Then he growled, and Rodney bounced back to his task.

He watched Rodney closely as he handled Radek’s things for the first time: cane, paddle, crop, strap, rope, restraints, handcuffs, and a foldaway stretcher bar he was particularly fond of, since he’d made it himself from spare parts. Radek had fantasised about this moment so often, he still couldn’t quite believe it was true. He watched carefully, wanting to know what turned Rodney on.

God. He was going to use his toys on Rodney. Tonight! Radek couldn’t hold back a smile: ano, he was going to get to use his toys on Rodney, and not just tonight, but for many, many nights to come. And not with a reluctant lover he’d had to talk into ‘doing him a favour’, but with a co-operative, experienced, and enthusiastic sub! My God. Radek laughed, ran a hand down Rodney’s back from soft nape to softer ass, and laughed again as he felt Rodney shudder beneath his touch.

 

**LUST. “You cannot predict something that is inherently unpredictable.”**

“Take off your boots.” Rodney’s eyes met his, a flash of nervous blue, and Radek admired the curve of his ass as Rodney immediately bent over. The sight of Dr Rodney McKay obeying his orders both calmed and excited Radek. The promise of Rodney’s bare feet was more erotic than any porn.

“Strip.” Radek smiled, licked his lips, let his desire show. “Slowly.”

Radek sprawled back in the desk chair, running his eyes over Rodney’s body as the rest of his clothes fell away. Jacket, then t-shirt, revealed broad shoulders, and a lightly-haired chest above a soft stomach. More muscular than he was in Antarctica; fitter and more fragile.

When he dropped his pants, Radek swore silently in Czech. Rodney, damn his black heart, wasn’t wearing any underwear. He was, however, wearing something else. His cock stood out, flushed with blood, anchored by a leather cock-ring, and Radek knew with ice-cold certainty that Rodney was trying to kill him.

His voice cracked as he said, “Off.” Rodney just blinked at him, playing the innocent.

Radek growled, “The cock-ring. Take it off.” Rodney widened his stance, showing off, and proceeded to drive Radek insane as he ‘accidentally’ fumbled with the strip of leather. How long could it take to unsnap a simple cock-ring? If Rodney was going to be this slow at everything tonight…. Radek closed his eyes and whimpered.

“Turn around, and get into position.” Radek had no idea which position Rodney would choose, so when he moved everything on the desk aside – except the paddle – and bent over, the rush of arousal hit him like a punch to the gut; he couldn’t breathe. It had been years since he’d worked a scene without any set limits. The risk thrilled him.

Rodney, impatient, ground his hips against the edge of the desktop, and Radek snapped, “Rodney, stop that. This is meant to be a punishment, not a reward!” He pulled Rodney’s hips back from the desk and smacked Rodney’s ass twice, hard, once with the flat of his hand, and once with the back. “You are _not_ allowed to come until I tell you to.”

Radek stepped back, took off his shirt and folded it, and started loosening his shoulders. “So, you need to be punished.” He picked up the paddle, swooshed it through the air a couple of times, and smiled to himself as Rodney’s hips twitched at the noise. “Tell me _everything_ you need to be punished for. And don’t you dare leave anything out!”

“I need to be punished for….”

Radek let himself fall into a trance-like state, calm and strong, as he listened to Rodney confess, and punished him appropriately. “…arguing with Elizabeth….” Four swats.

“…listening to Caldwell….” Four more.

“…risking John’s life….” A half-dozen, because John and Rodney were always taking ridiculous risks with their own lives, and each other’s. He checked his mental tally of the blows he’d landed, and changed arms.

“…insulting you, Radek…” Four. Hard, though, because Rodney had to learn to listen. Especially when ignoring good, solid, sensible advice nearly lost him his stupid _life_. Radek gulped a breath that sounded far too close to being a sob, and took a moment to wipe away the sweat that was making his eyes sting. He resettled his glasses, and looked at his lover.

Rodney’s ass was a beautiful bright pink by now, and it had to be hurting, but Rodney was still talking. “…blowing up a solar system….” That broke though Radek’s inner turmoil, and he had to stifle an absurd urge to laugh. Because, really, what was a suitable punishment for that? A dozen blows? A million? He settled for six, because Rodney looked sore, and the man had to be able to walk tomorrow.

Then Rodney gulped, and whispered, “Collins.”

God. Oh, dear God. _Collins._ Radek’s shoulders sagged as his cock wilted, and he scrubbed a hand across his face and through his hair. Fuck. He could beat Rodney down to the bone, and it wouldn’t be enough. Not for that; not for Collins. Radek let the paddle slip out of his tired, tired hand, and reached for the strap.

He flexed and warmed the leather in his hands, watching Rodney’s face, still pressed sideways against the desktop. Rodney looked back at him, pretending to be perfectly calm; he wondered what Rodney was seeing in his face, now. He practised with the strap as carefully as he had with the paddle, and Rodney flinched as the strip of leather whistled through the air.

He half-expected that Rodney would call it off, use his safeword, but he didn’t. His eyes were watery with tears, but his face was calm and determined. Radek ran a comforting hand through Rodney's hair, not entirely sure who he was comforting, and stepped outside his role to softly ask, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Radek hesitated; it had been years since he'd used a strap on anyone, let alone Rodney. He opened his mouth to say, _‘No.’_ To say, _‘it was an accident,’ ‘I would have done the same thing,’_ and, _‘you didn’t know; nobody did.’_ To say, _‘it wasn’t your fault.’_ All true, and all lies. Because if Collin’s death wasn’t Rodney’s fault, whose was it? The Ancients? Caldwell? Elizabeth, for listening to Radek and Rodney when they told her they could pull it off?

If he’d been in charge, he would have made the same decision, and Collins would still be dead. If he’d been in charge, it would all have been his fault, and he would have felt as responsible as Rodney did now. If, if, _if_ ; Radek hated the word. He straightened, took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders one last time, and gave Rodney one last chance to back out.

“Are you ready for your punishment, Rodney?”

Rodney simply nodded, looking tense and serene at the same time, and then shifted position slightly, bracing himself against the desk.

Twelve blows later, Rodney was gasping and quietly crying – _finally crying, finally, oh thank you God_ \- his face red and covered in snot. Radek’s shoulder hurt, and he hissed as he reached out and pulled Rodney in for a hug. Hugged him tight, and let Rodney cry it all out against his shoulder.

“It should have worked, dammit!” Rodney whispered, his face red and screwed up tight. “Our calculations were right! _It should have worked_!” Rodney twisted around and nuzzled his face into the crook of Radek’s shoulder. “Collins shouldn’t have died.”

Radek hugged him tight, and murmured, “Yes, they were, and it should have, but it did not, and … and he did.” He rubbed Rodney’s sweat-slick back. “His death was not your fault.” Rodney didn’t answer, and Radek sighed, curled up on the floor with Rodney not quite in his lap, and kept stroking him. Rodney was still whimpering and sniffling the occasional half-sob, so he rocked him a little, tiredly singing fragments of Czech lullabies.

 

**LOVE. “Rodney, we don't even know what went wrong.”**

A little while later, after Rodney had stopped crying, Radek took a good look at his lover. He was a mess. They both were. They definitely needed a shower, so Radek pulled Rodney up and got him into the bathroom, shucking his own pants on the way.

“Take off your collar.”

Rodney’s hand snapped up to his collar, covering the buckle protectively. He looked up at Radek, eyes suddenly wide and pleading, and Radek sighed and took off his glasses. Rodney’s mood-swings always gave him a headache.

Radek reached out and gripped his chin, firmly. “Listen to me,” he said, staring into Rodney’s eyes, “You will take your collar off right now, and you will put it back on the instant we’ve finished our shower.” Radek held on until Rodney relaxed, and warned him again. “As soon as you’re dry, understand!”

Rodney unbuckled his collar and laid it aside reverently before almost bouncing into the shower. Radek felt exhausted just watching him. The last few hours had been an emotional roller-coaster, and he wasn’t sure he could deal with any more upheavals.

He sighed and stepped under the warm spray, letting the warm water soothe his aching shoulders. _Oh, he needed that_. He moaned at the sheer decadence of the warm water against his skin. Reaching out, he hugged Rodney and held him close, revelling in the sensuous slide of his lover's skin against his own. After the hell of thinking he might never hold Rodney again, he could hardly bear to let him go.

Later, Rodney washed him gently, and Radek let him do it. It soothed them both. When they were both clean he turned the water off and led Rodney out of the shower.

Rodney went straight for his collar, and Radek smacked his hand away, sternly pointing at the towels. “Only after you’re dry, Rodney!”

Rodney sighed quietly and apologetically began to dry Radek off. He thought about protesting, but then let Rodney get on with it; it felt so good to be cared for. He zoned out for a while, absorbed in the touch of Rodney’s hands - first soft, then firm; fast then slow – before he noticed that Rodney’s touch was craftily changing from caring to erotic.

He’d thought that Rodney would be too tired, or not in the mood after his spanking, but when Radek glanced down between their bodies he saw that Rodney was most definitely in the mood, and not at all tired. Radek reached out and caressed Rodney’s cock, smiling as Rodney whimpered and nearly dropped the towel he was holding. “Give me your collar.”

Rodney’s eyes gleamed as he said, “Yes, Radek,” and he almost slapped it into Radek’s hand, already panting in anticipation. Radek reached oh-so-slowly around Rodney, teasing him, and then buckled it on even more slowly. Rodney closed his eyes, moaning again, as his whole body seemed to just – relax. Radek smiled – Rodney made such a beautiful submissive - and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, savouring the taste of his lover.

Radek noticed that Rodney’s hands were trembling as they held and caressed each other. Oh, yes, Rodney was recovering nicely. He led Rodney back into the main room, scooped up the cock-ring, turned and handed it to him. “Put it on.”

 

**FAITH. “Yes, but it only makes sense if we're right.”**

Radek admired Rodney for a moment: he’d dreamed of Rodney naked except for a leather cock-ring and collar, but the reality was so much better. He had to swallow around a lump in his throat and blink fast to clear his eyes as he led Rodney over to the bed. Oddly, Rodney preferred silence during sex, but Radek knew he needed clues, hints, signals from Rodney; he just had to find a way to make it fit the scene. Taking Rodney’s chin in a firm grip, he tilted his head until he could see his eyes. “I’m going to make you beg for me.” He pinched a nipple, lightly, and Rodney moaned. “Beg for what you want. And if you beg me prettily enough, I might even let you come tonight.”

Radek quickly pinned Rodney down using the self-defence techniques he'd been taught by Teyla and the marines, and then tied his hands behind his back using the restraints from his toybox. Radek knew his lover could resist him if he wanted to - it just added to the thrill when he knew Rodney obeyed him because he chose to. Rodney might lose every time he sparred with John, Teyla or Ronon, but he knew enough to throw Radek around like a rag doll when they practiced self-defence. Rodney mightn't be the fittest man on Atlantis, but his shoulders weren't just for show.

Radek bit his lip, fighting for self-control, as he positioned Rodney on the bed. He pushed his hand between Rodney’s shoulderblades, pressing his face and chest roughly down against the sheets. “Beg for me. Beg me, Rodney,” he said, gasping, as he stroked his lovers’ soft flanks and lightly haired thighs with greedy hands.

“Please, Radek, please please please fuck me,” Rodney begged, wriggling until his ass was high in the air and his knees were spread as wide as he could get them. “Fuck me hard, please, Radek!”

Radek gasped as Rodney’s words went straight to his already painfully hard cock. God, was Rodney trying to drive him insane? He set a new speed record for preparing Rodney, slicking the lube quickly over his cock with trembling hands as Rodney continued to beg and writhe beneath him, and drove himself into Rodney’s perfect pink ass.

Rodney started pleading, “Please, Radek, please, harder!”

“Rodney. Don’t come until I tell you to,” Radek groaned.

Rodney felt amazing around him, so warm and slick and tight, so wonderfully _alive_. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed this since he’d told Rodney to get out and never come back. It hadn’t even been that long since their final argument. Only a few days between the awful night he wished he could forget, and this night he wished would never end. This amazing night.

Letting his eyes run up Rodney’s back, already dewed with sweat, Radek admired the collar – _his collar, his mark_ \- a dark line of leather against Rodney’s neck, the buckle shining and sparkling at him like a promise for their future. Rodney was still begging – “Please, Radek, please!” – and he couldn’t hold still any more. He shuddered, closed his eyes, and set up a pounding rhythm.

Rodney was _his_. His tonight. His tomorrow. His for the rest of their lives, if Radek could only keep him alive long enough for that to mean anything. His lover. His love. _HIS_.

Radek felt the orgasm burn through his body, and fell into it gratefully, screaming “Rodney!” as he came.

He slumped against Rodney, pressing both their bodies into the bed, and ignored Rodney’s almost frantic begging. “Radek, Radek, please, God, Radek, please let me come. Please.” He sighed into Rodney’s neck, and bit at his collar warningly. Rodney stilled beneath him, or tried to; he stopped thrusting his hips against the mattress, but Radek could still feel him quivering with arousal. He smiled a little smugly, and turned Rodney’s head until he could kiss him deeply and thoroughly, enjoying the last aftershocks of his own orgasm, and the feel of Rodney trembling against him.

Standing up, Radek rolled Rodney over and pulled him to his feet, getting him off the bed. “Don't come until I tell you to. And stop talking.” Rodney shuddered, almost crying, his cock so hard the cock ring must be hurting him. Radek checked Rodney's restraints - his wrists were red, but not bruised. Good. Radek picked up the cane he’d seen Rodney admiring earlier, and used it to guide him into a kneeling position on the floor, ordering Rodney to move around and prodding him occasionally until he was happy with Rodney’s posture. Rodney flinched and moaned as the cane flickered delicately to and fro against his skin, arousing him further.

Finally, Radek flicked the cane under Rodney's chin and lifted his face up. “Beg.”

“Please, Radek, please-”

“What do you want?”

“I want to come. Please, Radek, please let me come.”

“Not yet. You haven’t earned it yet.”

He reached down between Rodney's legs, and unsnapped the cock ring. Rodney gasped and shook all over, somehow managing not to come. Radek was impressed. He hadn't really thought Rodney would have that much self-control. He walked around Rodney and admired the man kneeling in front of him: hot, sweaty, flushed and desperate, Rodney was beautiful. He ran the tip of the cane along the underside of Rodney’s cock, watching with an evil smile as Rodney’s eyes rolled back in his head, his back arching like a drawn bow as he screamed, “Radek, please!”

“Look at me.” Radek looked into Rodney's eyes, stroking the cane over his mouth. So beautiful. So very very beautiful. He smiled and stepped back, admiring the debauched picture Rodney made as he knelt there, naked. It only needed one thing more to make the picture complete. “Come, now!”

Rodney came on command, sobbing. Beautiful. He was so beautiful. Radek knelt down and gathered a still-convulsing Rodney into his arms, scattering kisses across his face. “Beautiful, Rodney. You are so beautiful to me.”

 

**HOPE. “Yes, but it's - it's much more than that.”**

The next morning Radek woke up tangled in sweaty sheets, boiling hot, and half-strangled by octopus-Rodney. It was so normal and so wonderful, and something he hadn’t been sure he’d ever have again, except now it was even better than before. He smiled hugely into Rodney’s – yes, that was a shoulder – shoulder, and hummed a happy little tune.

Rodney grunted, rolled over, and pulled the pillow over his head. Radek’s head bounced hard against the mattress. He swore at Rodney, and then smiled evilly. Getting out of his – their – bed, he pulled all the covers off Rodney, singing “Rise and shine!” as chirpily and irritatingly as possible. Rodney rolled upright, frowning, and threw the pillow at him viciously. “You, Radek Zelenka, are an evil, evil man! And a _morning person_!”

“Now, Rodney. Is that any way to talk to your Lord and Master?”

Rodney made a universal hand gesture. Radek smiled sunnily back at him, and reached over to switch on his coffee-maker. Rodney stared at it lustfully, moaning, “Ooooh, morning coffee!” Radek coughed, meaningfully, and Rodney looked up at him. “I take it back – you aren’t evil, you are clearly a God amongst men. You have fresh coffee. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Shower. You smell, and I need to change the bed.” Rodney gave one last longing look at the coffee, and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Radek changed the bed, tidied up, and heard the shower turn off just after the coffee-maker beeped.

Rodney’s response to coffee was positively Pavlovian. He rushed out of the bathroom, still damp and clad only in a towel, checking up on the coffee anxiously. Radek handed him a mug, and they sipped in companionable silence. Radek absently watched a drop of water trickle down Rodney’s chest, past a pert nipple, and licked his lips. Rodney’s breath hitched, and Radek snapped his gaze up to see Rodney staring at his mouth hungrily.

“Radek,” Rodney almost growled. Radek knew that tone of voice, and his treacherous cock twitched.

“Rodney, we don’t have time. There is meeting in-”

“Fuck me. Now.”

Oh God. Radek's gaze dropped to the tent in Rodney's towel, and then he manfully dragged his eyes back up to Rodney’s face, trying to remember important things like reason and logic and meetings with Elizabeth. “Rodney, you’ll be sore-”

“I don’t care, I want to be sore.” Rodney sounded more himself, confident, intent on getting his own way. “I want to feel something good. I want to feel _you_. I want to feel your mark on me all day.”

Radek thought Rodney saying things like that, taking advantage of Radek’s kinks like that, was just cheating.

Rodney’s eyes were on him, assessing him, and the bastard smiled, stepped closer, and lowered his voice. “Mark me, Radek. Use me. Make me yours.”

Looking smug - _and since when was that smug look sexy?_ \- Rodney dropped his towel, and oh. He was wearing the cock ring. Radek blinked. Rodney smirked, and slapped a small tube into Radek’s hand. “Fuck me,” he said, and bent over against the wall.

Radek blinked at the tube of - lube? - in his hand and then blinked at Rodney, leaning his chest against the wall and holding himself open like a porn star. God. Radek gave in to the inevitable, dropped his pants, lubed himself up, and shoved himself home.

Rodney threw back his head and moaned, “Yes! Harder!” God, Rodney was such a _slut_. He’d missed that. He’d missed Rodney, and now he had him back. Radek pounded into him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and laughed as he came. Some things were more important than morning meetings.

**The End.**


End file.
